People often use many tools and implements when taking care of their gardens, lawns, shrubbery, plantings and the like. Gardeners typically use gloves, small and large shovels, hoes, rakes, and garden hoses, garbage-refuse bags, and heavy bags of seeds, mulch, moss, etc. Often the gardener must hand carry over several trips these items to work site. Finally, these items must be hand carried back to be put back onto racks, shelves in storage sheds, garages, and basements.
The inventor is aware that there are two wheel hand truck golfbag carts. However, these handtruck golfbag carts are not built to carry and store all the types of yard/garden tools and implements described above. For example, handshovels, water hoses and large bags of peat moss, mulch, etc. cannot be carried by these carts. Furthermore, the golfbag cart has small wheels which are suitable for being rolled over smooth manicured golf courses, but not for being pulled and rolled over irregular terrain surfaces(rocks, sharp angled hills) such as those found in yards and gardens.
Other devices known types of dual wheeled carts include collapsible wire grid type grocery carts. However, the frames of the grocery carts is so light weight that it would not be able to carry the various types of yard/garden tools and implements described above, and would not be able to support the weights of over 100 pounds. Furthermore, handshovels and water hoses cannot be safely attached and carried by these carts. Furthermore, these carts cannot carry large bags of peat moss, mulch that is often used in yards and gardens. Furthermore, grocery carts like the golfbag carts have small wheels which make them suitable for being pulled and rolled over flat floor/ground surfaces, but not for being pulled and rolled over irregular terrain surfaces(rocks, sharp angled hills) such as those found in yards and gardens. Still furthermore, the short handle on the grocery cart does allow these carts to carry long handle implements like hoes and shovels.
A device entitled the "Gardener's TOTE TREE.TM., has been advertised in the Gardeners Emporium Section Advertisement section of the Horticulture Magazine, July/August 1998 edition. This wheeled device is described as a wooden cage for storing the handles through top slots in the cage. Similar to the problems described above, the TOTE TREE device has small wheels, no storage available for small components, and no space for storing bags of peat moss, mulch that is often used in yards and gardens.